Mercy for the Damned
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Can love blossom two most unlikely pairs? The angel who came to save... and the angel who sins and is angry... Does Sakura have to die to save the fallen one she loves most? SS [Re-established...]


"Mercy for the Damned"  
  
A.N: Sorry about this story being put down, I cannot upload all the chapters back up at once so bear with me and please review- Thank yous to everyone who have been supporting me.   
  
Much love,  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
---------  
  
Summary: This is, yet again, an S and S story. =) It is about the angels and the fallen ones. Sakura is one of the angels of the above, beautiful, forgiving... and very human. Syaoran is the fallen one. God created Sakura from the purest essence of the mind... the soul... and dreams and hopes, when Syaoran was made from a mortals soul... making a large flaw in him. Syaoran, bitter about his fall and failure... roams the earth, hoping to make others feel his anger and bitterness. Sakura is sent down to redeem and help the needy. Disguised as a poor girl, she meets Syaoran and sparks fly. Syaoran is angry at God for kicking him down and not loving him as much as his son, but when Sakura wiggles her way into his heart, the bitterness around his heart melts, however, from this task, beautiful kind Sakura may be torn down, limb by limb, sacrificing herself in exchange of saving the damned soul she learned to love.  
  
A/N: I'll elaborate on the plot later- =] Remeber to Read and review ppl! ^_^ Thanx! This story is based off of some biblical theories and etc. But please don't be offended and don't call it blashphemy! It's jsut a story... Sorry. ^_^ Have fun and I hope this story will come out well! =] I'm planning to make this story reallllyyy sad and beautiful. Remeber to review! This is dedicated to all my readers who reviews in my other fanfic! "This is Not Enough" =P Thanx ppl.   
  
-Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
[Prolouge] "The Fallen Ones History"  
  
He was the most beautiful of all the angels. So perfect in his imperfection, a dark beauty, handsome and intelligent... but there was always something wild about his amber dark eyes. He was a flawed angel, made from a mortal soul. He contained the emotions of a mortal, greed, anger, hate... But the bad qualities were not the only ones. There was also love, kindness, and innocence within him. But Syaoran had enough. He hated seeing others reveled higher then him. He was greedy. He was cruel. He wanted more then what he had.  
  
He wanted to be God.  
  
Devising his plans, he sought a way to overthrow the almighty. He brought down angels with him at the end.  
  
They were thrown down onto the planet called earth.  
  
Syaoran wasn't a bad angel, he was just... human. The most perfect yet imperfect mortal there was. He was a masterpiece, yet something which was flawed. It was the flaw, which made the beauty, but he became the source of everyone's agony.  
  
Angry and bitter of being thrown out the pearly gates, he stalked the human world, wreaking havoc... killing people, watching them suffer as he felt he had. He hated everyone. They hated him. But there were the few that worshipped his evilness, his dark handsome beauty. As satanic as the fallen one was, he was human. He needed love, not just from God, but also from someone else.   
  
But he shunned it. Love was offered in every corner of the world, none fitted him well. The love they gave was horrifying. It didn't fill him, it never touched him... but they were crude and always had some sort of string attached. He longed for something he never experienced but knew was there. He hated the world. He hated being brought to the world. He was so dark and perverted, yet so innocent and naive...  
  
How could something so evil be like this?  
  
No one knows. All humans have that spark of good, which could be lit, maybe it wasn't lit yet, and he was only mortal... He was contradicting in every way. No one could understand this glorious creature of evil. They feared and admired him from afar... and God wept.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Chapter Begins here.   
  
Chapter Title: "Mortal Pain"  
  
A darkly handsome creature stood under a tree, which loomed over him, like a canopy. Moonlight dared not to touch the creature with the folded broken black wings on his back. The dark brown head of the creature looked up, the intense and wise and very wicked eyes staring into the night. His eyes sparkled with mischief and evil.   
  
"Come." he whispered into the darkness. Other creatures, glorious, but not as glorious as he approached their leader from the shadows. Their wings were white... tinged with red from the blood of the innocent... and their wings, too, were broken. Each angel bowed their heads respectively, a dark ring around the magnificent fallen angel in between all of them.  
  
"Tonight is the night. We will ravage the city... we will disguise ourselves ad torture others as we have been forever torture."   
  
His voice was proud and booming.   
  
"Tonight is when our battle will succeed. God will pay for throwing us down... he will pay for making it so unjust in heaven... we will create our own paradise. God will lose this fight!"   
  
The figure let out a demon like cry, which rang like an eagles cry through the night. His magnificent mangled black wings rose upward... towards the dark sky... They flashed... glossy and beautiful as the creature who bore them.   
  
The cry was followed by cries of agreement around him, dark creatures rang their cry deep out into the night...  
  
Tonight, they will feast on the anguish of mortals.  
  
Syaoran, the fallen one, relaxed his black wings as he closed his eye slowly... this war was tiring... but he would get even.  
  
-----------  
  
There was a melody so beautiful that it would cause even the most stone hearted to cry.  
  
The heavens were ringing with joy and happiness... a sweet voice rang above all the other.  
  
It was as clear as a bell... a sweet as a birds chirp... and as beautiful as the trickling of water over rocks on a sunny day. It was the angel Sakura.  
  
She was the most beautiful from all the angels. She was beautiful... so perfect that she seemed unreal. Clothed in white translucent cloth which glimmered different colors as she walked, she was magnificent and stood out from all the angels. Her large snowy white wings were smaller then all the others, however. They looked frail and fragile... delicate and beautiful. Her voice was like tinkering silver bells, her hair a light golden shade of brown, and her eyes... they were the most beautiful things that anyone from all the worlds combined may have ever seen.  
  
They were as lush and green as the rolling green hills, they had a sparkle in them, something like a star shining in the midst of her sea green eyes. Her eyes were so shiny, it looked as if she was to cry, but all she ever did was smile, and her smile could light up a dark room. It was so bright and wonderful that even God would do small whimsical things to please her, just to see her smile. She was his most beautiful creation ever.  
  
Today, God had called upon her. She stopped singing, and a hush fell about the crowd. Angels bowed low as she passed; awed at her beauty even if they saw her every day. The beautiful creation bowed.  
  
"My Lord, my father, my everything." She said in a whisper. God smiled, the angels could feel it, power rolled from his smile and his aura.  
  
"My Sakura." When he whispered the words, it was a rumbling sound, like thunder rolling across a dark sky. "I have a mission for you, and only for you. I want you to go to earth and win this fight for me. I have foreseen your victory, and I knew you have begged me for a long time to go help them. Go as you wish."  
  
The beautiful angel gave out a cry of happiness. "Oh thank you my lord!" She cried out, "Father!" But she dared not to go near him. He was too perfect, so perfect that it was hard for eyes to see him.  
  
"But there are restrictions." He replied grimly. Sakura nodded fervently. "Oh what are they? I don't mind as long as I am helping those down there!" However, God didn't sound very happy.  
  
"In order to help the ones around you, you must feel what all mortals go through. So, you are stripped of your power. You can choose to reveal yourself as an angel to anyone you seek, but only when it's most necessary. Your powers will only work if it is to help others, not yourself. You must go down as one of the lowliest humans in order to be able to communicate with their pain. Be careful daughter, once the fallen ones find out about you, they will never have a days rest till you are destroyed, prays hard my daughter. I will protect you from afar, but I cannot protect you from everything, for then you will not be able to understand their pains."  
  
Sakura stilled, her eyes suddenly very bright.  
  
"I accept this father." She replied steadily. "I'm sure this is my path. I will help them." Sakura smiled as she walked towards the gates of heaven. "I'll go now father, I shall miss you and shall speak to you in prayer. I must help them now."  
  
The beautiful angel opened the doors and flew out, her small delicate wings fluttering behind her.  
  
"The pain... my daughter... your future..." He sighed deeply; drawing curious glances from his angels.   
  
God wept.  
  
------------------  
  
As soon as the angels foot touched the grimy earth, she collapsed on her leg and she felt her wings disappear and she was suddenly clothed in grimy ragged clothes. The beautiful creature was suddenly very terrified, she was so weak... why? She stood up carefully, swaying a bit, and she looked around and her eyes grew wide.  
  
Houses were one flames and children and mothers... and the victims who were still alive crouched about the burning homes, sobbing... and crying. The echoes of sorrow and pain swirled around Sakura's head and she shivered. She felt so vulnerable... why were they crying? Why were the houses on fire? She had to know. SO she approached a woman who sat near a smoldering home.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, her voice child like and innocent. The woman answered in a husky voice, deep with pain and suffering.  
  
"They came again, they came again and killed my child... they destroyed my home... my child..." The woman moaned as if in pain herself, and Sakura then saw a hideous wound on the woman's back.  
  
"Who are "they"?" She asked in horror as she approached the woman. The woman's eyes were closed, her ugly black face streaked with soot and blood.  
  
"Of course, those demons. Oh those demons don't even hide themselves anymore. They turn people against each other and laugh... and they kill..."  
  
Sakura bit her lips, her eyes wide and teary, she felt the pain. 'Demons? Not the legendary fallen ones... why are they appearing in front of people now?'  
  
The woman kept sobbing. "I saw 'em! They had dirty black and gray wings and they were half naked, clothes in dirty robes... thy were so beautiful yet so frightening... and they killed my child, My Maria." The woman held out her daughter with her hands, cradling the dead corpse as she would if the baby was alive.  
  
"My beautiful Maria..."  
  
Sakura stared with her emerald eyes, not being able to comprehend the violent scene before her. The Childs eyes were closed, and a side of her face was brutally hit, so hard that the baby's head was demented and had a dent at the side, fracturing a bit of the skull... Blood covered the Childs face and body. Blood ran from the Childs forehead, her nose, and her mouth... It was so gruesome and heart sickening that Sakura turned to retch. She never felt paint before in heaven, now she felt the dull pain of her stomach pushing up whatever was in her stomach out of her mouth. It hurt.  
  
Sakura heard the groans of everyone in pain around her. Sakura whimpered, this was too much. She wanted to help them but the violence around her traumatized her. Sakura put out a trembling finger.  
  
"Lady, please let me hold the child..."  
  
The woman looked reluctant to give Sakura the child, but did so. Something in Sakura's eyes made the woman trust her. Sakura closed her eyes and grimaced. The Childs body was cold and heavy, with no life or movement. The stench of death was overwhelming, but Sakura felt her powers awaken and she let herself travel into the Childs body... seeking the Childs simple mind.  
  
--------------  
  
God of the night...  
  
The quick panther like movements of the creature who sprang his way through the darkness came to a stop before the burning houses. He smiled. The creature... no, the fallen angels eyes, darted around the scene, like an animal, and stopped. He felt something. He froze. He only felt such diving power when he was in heaven, now he felt it, somewhere. He closed his eyes and focused on the power, and was shocked by its pureness and the beauty of it.  
  
The aura felt like cool small flakes of snow, which ended with a rather warm sensation, like sunlight, he even heard the power, like silver bells ringing in the distance with the cool waves crashing against the shore... Childs laughter... This was all alien to him. He felt happiness.  
  
He frowned; he had never felt that emotion around mortals before. He had created so much havoc that everyone was in turmoil around him, he loved it. The air was usually thick with hate, suffering, pain, and sorrow, but today, a small piercing ray of happiness shattered the heavy aura. He didn't like it.  
  
'Who is it?' He growled, snuffling the air like a wolf sniffing for its prey.  
  
'Whose trying to destroy the hatred I have created here?'  
  
He suddenly lost the aura; he cocked his head and slowly scanned the area. Everyone was in some kind of pain... and there were no angels from God there. He couldn't understand it.  
  
'I'll find that light and I'll crush it.' He snarled, he backed away into the night, his mangled black glossy wings looking painfully dreadful as he melded into the night... and reappeared, a handsome boy, wearing only his breeches.   
  
---------------  
  
Sakura locked onto the child, afraid to be lost in the Childs brief and simple memories.  
  
'Let the child be alright...' She whispered as she suddenly arrived in a small cozy room. The room was bare and cold, only a scare number of furniture decorated the room. She heard a faint gargle and a coo, and she turned around slowly.   
  
There was a whisper and a sigh. There was a gentle smacking sound, the sound lips make when giving someone a kiss. Sakura felt her eyes soften as she watched the tender memory the child had of her mother. The baby cooed and she felt the baby's simple joy. Tears sprung in her eyes as time seemed to fast forward, the child slept and woke up, calling for her mother in her own language... but something was wrong. There was a scream and pounding on doors and the doors shot open. The baby felt evil in her bones and started to cry as the dark figures moved across the room.   
  
"LEAVE MARIA ALONE!"  
  
The mother ran in, her eyes wet with tears and wide with fright, but the men laughed. "Maria? What kind of name is that? That baby is getting on my nerves." He grabbed the baby by its leg and yelled at the child.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The baby cried even louder, not comprehending the pain, which shot from its let. The man smiled evilly, his brown hair fell about his face messily, and his auburn eyes were cruel and hard. "I said SHUT UP!"   
  
He slapped the child hard.  
  
"STOP IT!" The mother screamed, beating her breasts and trying to reach her child. The man smiled cruelly. "Shut up if you know what's right for you woman."  
  
Then he slapped the child, over and over again.   
  
Sakura cried out, even when she knew the figures could not hear her; she was just a ghost in the past.   
  
"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, she stared as the baby was brutally beaten; she felt the Childs confusion and pain.  
  
"YOU'RE KILLING THE CHILD!" Sakura screamed, tears ran down her face as she watched the man stop, blood dripped all over his hands and the mother let out a low wail as she went into a frenzy of ripping her hair and cursing at the man who killed her child.  
  
The baby shuddered once and was still... blood dripping from its dented head. The dark brown haired man dropped the baby and smirked. "Come on now, let us go burn this place down." The woman grabbed his leg.  
  
"YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed, her eyes clouded and angry. "Curse you bastard!"  
  
The amber eyes darkened and his hands shot out in inhumane speed. The woman was suddenly on the ground, holding her back and groaning.   
  
"That teaches you a lesson bitch." He said sneeringly. The woman withered in pain; both in her mind and on her body... her back was gashed open. The woman slowly crawled her way to the baby.  
  
"Darling... darling... Wake up?" The mothers voice was hopeless and...  
  
Sakura stopped the memories, feeling her heart hammer and tears flow from her eyes. She never felt such pain... now she did. It wrenched her heart in such a way that she felt as if she had died. Sakura sobbed as she banished the memory and was suddenly in a small yellow room... filled with small children...  
  
"Maria!" Sakura called enchantingly, hiding her sorrow as she searched for the Childs lost soul. "Come here child!"  
  
There were so many dead children in the small yellow room. They were waiting to be brought up to heaven. Sakura looked about for that small face she had seen in her memories.  
  
"Maria!" Frustrated and saddened, she looked around and saw no child like the one she saw. Then she couldn't take it anymore and started to weep...  
  
'Why?'  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the child, lying on the floor not too far away... The baby gargled happily as an angel came into the room, taking each child one by one...  
  
"Oh no... Maria!"  
  
Sakura brought out a hand and the angel looked up and spotted Sakura, and smiled sadly.  
  
"Another soul killed Sakura... you sure this is the right thing? Bringing the child back to that place of fire?"  
  
"But the mother needs her." Sakura replied. "The child should come back."  
  
The angel nodded. "You are sad Sakura... don't be. You will save more damned creatures then these..." The angel stroked the Childs hair. "Here you go Sakura, take her back to her mother... bring some happiness to the world of sin."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sakura was back again.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, shakily as she looked down at the child... The Childs head had healed back nicely... and the baby was breathing... Sakura sighed as she turned to the mother.  
  
"Here, take your child. But speak none of this." With that, Sakura smiled and brought a cool hand on the woman's wound... and the mother was healed.  
  
The mother was speechless as she realized her pain had disappeared and her child was alive.  
  
"What are you?" The woman asked dazedly, but when she looked up, the mysterious woman was gone.  
  
------------  
  
Sakura felt horrible, she ran away from the dying village and curled up on the soft green grass, sobbing and trembling like crazy. This was crazy. She had never felt pain before, and this... just seeing this made her feel as if she was going to die. Sobbing at the suffering, Sakura turned her naive face from the scene, suddenly shamed.  
  
'I should've helped the others...' She thought suddenly. 'Why? Was I being selfish not to go back and heal them?'  
  
There was a sudden warm voice at the back of her mind... it was her father in heaven.  
  
'Do not worry daughter... you cannot save all of them. Don't' try to, or you'll hurt yourself in the worst way possible. Keep at peace daughter.'  
  
Sakura sighed and settled back in the grass, her eyes glassy with sadness.  
  
'Mercy my father... mercy for them all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
I'm juss starting- Hope you lyke this first chapter anyways! =) Well, more coming later... Here's a preview of the nxt chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLZ! So I can continue this!!  
  
Preview...  
  
Innocence met darkness...  
  
Beauty clashing with beauty...  
  
The two eyes met from across the room, a flash of brown and green.   
  
Syaoran stared hard at the strangely beautiful woman across from him, dirty and dressed in rags. 'She's too pretty for her own good.' He growled, suddenly thinking of many different horrible ways to marr her beauty. But then when he looked at her again, she was not just pretty... but breathtakingly magnificent. The rags could not hide her beauty in any way, and he would know, since there were so many ugly people around him.  
  
'So strange to see such a pretty lass around here. Just look at her, she looks so innocent, such an easy bait.' He thought, suddenly something crossed his mind. 'Such beautiful and innocent things shouldn't be left untouched.' He thought evilly as his eyes drank in the girl's curves.   
  
The beautiful angel in disguise met eyes with a stranger across the room. She shivered when she saw his eyes drop from her eyes down to her body... something about what he did and how his eyes looked scared her... but he looked familiar. She stared hard at the table in front of her. Where did she see him before?   
  
Then she remembered.  
  
'He's that man... that man who beat that child to death!' Sakura looked up in surprise, her eyes wide and very horrified. She could almost hear the beating that thee man had done to the poor baby in her mind... the ceaseless sound of flesh hitting flesh at a hurtling force... Stifling a scream she suddenly became serene.  
  
'Wait... he's a mortal man. It's my job to help him... I'll redeem him from his path of sin.' Getting up slowly, she caught eyes with that man again and he winked at her... except Sakura felt that something was the matter... she sensed great anger and hatred from him... and his eyes were the window to his soul.  
  
She stared into those amber windows... and almost started to weep.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
